


Please Don't Go

by Lxie



Series: Please Don't Go [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Langst, M/M, Might be OOC, Why Did I Write This?, don't care at this point, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: "Please don't go.""Sorry, Lance."





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to experiment with my writing, I don't think I've ever really did angst before. And [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2oxFIsENgM) came on while I was in the shower... and here we are

It was raining again.

It had to be the seventh day that it was raining. Not a full-blown storm yet, just a light drizzle. Grey clouds rolling over the sky, casting irregular patterns onto the damp earth.

Lance loved the rain, the calmness it brought, how everything felt so fresh and clean after Mother Nature’s natural cleansing took place. He could smell the oncoming rain—a thunderstorm approaching. It was an almost metallic smell, the bright electric feeling of the ozone standing his hair on end.

He watched as the few raindrops on his windowsill race each other to the edge. They would run and when one would get too far it paused as if it were waiting for its friend to catch up before racing again.

The one on the right was always just a hair faster than the other one. Always waiting for the other one, always running too fast for the other one to catch up but never getting too far. The one on the left would catch up though, ready and willing, never giving up on catching the other rain drop. Neck and neck.

The door slammed so hard it jostled the windowsill merging the raindrops.

Lance looked up to see the man he loved shake excess water out of his hair. He smiled. “Hey, babe.”

 

* * *

 

They were fighting again.

“If you would just _tell_ me what’s wrong!”

“There’s nothing wrong, Lance! Leave it be!”

How? He doesn't know.

"Just  _talk_ to me!"

"There is nothing to talk about!"

It seemed they were always fighting lately.

“What’s _wrong?!”_

_”Nothing!”_

Lance felt he was constantly walking on eggshells around Keith since they got back from defending the universe. He was always on edge, snapping at him, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge—everyone. There was nothing he could do to help. He couldn’t do anything for him. Keith wouldn’t let him.

_”Please_ , I’m begging you. You know how hard it is to get me to beg.” Lance offers a half-smile.

“No, Lance.” Eyes flinty and mouth a hard line.

How can he help? What can he do? Anything? Or is he useless now that Keith doesn’t need him to form Voltron. Lance’s hands trembled so he crossed them so Keith doesn’t see. His heart was pounding and plummeting he can feel it in his stomach and hear it in his ears. What can he do? What can he do? _Whatcanhedo?!_

He just wants to help!

“You can’t help anything, Lance!” Keith exploded, grey eyes wide and storming, lighting and thunder in their depths. He was gripping his hair by the roots, he still never gotten around to that trim. “Just-! Stop trying!”

“But-!”

“You can’t do anything! There’s nothing you can do! Forget it,” he turned and grabbed his jacket on his way to the door. “I’m leaving.”

Lance grabbed the hat left on the couch and chucked it at him. He could hear the thunder now. It rattled the apartment and reverberated in his bones. The lightning flashed, lighting up the room for a second before leaving them back in their darkness. The hat hit its mark. Keith’s dumb mullet. He turned, eyes still dark like the foreboding clouds outside.

“We’re not done here!” His chest felt like it couldn’t hold back his lungs or heart, heaving like when they faced down the Galra together. “You’re not leaving until you talk to me!”

Keith’s eyes turned even darker if that was possible. “You can’t order me around, Lance. You’re not piloting the Black Lion, hell you’re not piloting Blue, and you’re not my boyfriend.”

_But I want to be. But I want to be. But I want to be._

They were more than teammates and more than friends but they were never more either. Lance thought they would talk about it once they landed stateside but they never did. Just living together in a grey limbo of something more but something less. Lance would drop small relationship cutesy stuff once and a while and while Keith never actively participated he never told Lance to stop.

He thought they were going somewhere. Slowly but surely.

911? We’re going to need a resuscitator.

Lance was never one to give up though. With a prickly heat behind his eyes and a closing throat he croaked out, “Keith, think about what you’re doing. Don’t walk out that door!”

Keith slipped on his jacket and secured the hat Lance threw at him on his head.

“If you go out that door I’m not going to be here when you come back!”

Keith opened the door.

“Please don’t go.”

Keith paused before muttering, “Sorry, Lance.”

And he left.

 

* * *

  

He was gone again. Except. This time? Lance was too.


End file.
